a
by iljl8
Summary: This is my first story.


Chapter 1

Hey it's me Naruto, I am going to be the story teller today so sit back and enjoy

AAAAAAAAHHHH!! "I'm late!" I shouted. I ran over to the table slurping up ramen. "Time to meet Kakashi and the gang in the front gate!" I shouted. I walked to the front gate. "Hey where's Kakashi," I said. "He probably late Naruto," said Sakura. Sasuke missing too. "Hey where's Sasuke!" I shouted. WHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIISHHHHH!!!! "What the heck's going on!!" I shouted. All of the sudden winds blew crazy and there inside the wind Kakashi and Sasuke was there. "Hey, Kakashi sensei!" I shouted "Where have you been, you're an hour late and you Sasuke, why are you with Kakashi sensei you idiot!" "Me and Kakashi were training and came late you clumsy idiot," said Sasuke. "Hey guys are we going or not to the mission," said Sakura. "Okay guys lets get going," said Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi sensei I'm sooo ready for this mission!" I shouted "This is our first S-ranked mission you know!" "I a little worried," said Kakashi. "This is your first S-rank right" "Yeah so what about it," said Sakura "An S-ranked missions are for levels of Jounin," said Kakashi "It's a level that even gives me a very hard time." "Hey Kakashi sensei where are we going?" said Naruto "We are going to a town called Tyoishimina Naruto," said Kakashi. "Here we are, in Tyoishimina" "Why is it so quiet here Kakashi sensei?" whispered Sakura. "Sasuke looked around "Its too quiet" Kakashi got out his kunai. "Get ready guys and if you find a man with a scar on his eye, save and retrieve him," said Kakashi "Split up!" "Where would I find this man?" I thought. All of the sudden, I saw a kunai coming at me! I dodged and threw a kunai at him but he dodged too. "Who are you bastard!" I shouted. Then I saw him, he was a ninja from Hidden of the Grass. "Hello, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Shido," the guy said. "My name is Naruto, the next hokage of the Leaf village!" "Shall we fight too see who's better?" said Shido "Now your speaking my language," I said.

Chapter 2

As you can see Me and Shido are fighting in the town, Tyoishimina. *Damn what should I do……I know!* I threw my kunai and he doged! "YES!" I shouted. "Tajuu KageBunshin no Jutsu!" "This is my chance!" I leaped to the air while Shido was busy dodging my kunai's, I attack him with full power! BAAM!! "Yes I hit him," I shouted "Yahoo yes…huh…what the heck, Shido was a Kage Bunshin!" Then I saw him behind me with a kunai! "Hello and goodbye" whispered Shido. "Oh shit!" I cried. SHHHHHCCKK!! Whew, good thing that was the KageBunshin. "So…It comes to only one Naruto," said Shido. He jumped through the air and came crashing down! "Wind Style Great Tornado Jutsu!" shouted Shido. *Okay Naruto I have time to dodge it, lets go!* "Ha! I can dodge that easy," I shouted. "That's why I have my clones to grab you!" said Shido. The clones grabbed me! "LET ME GO, I'M GONNA DIE!!!" In a blink of an eye I was free! "What the fuck!" I shouted "Who saved me!" "Huh…Naruto, it's getting boring that I have to save you all the time, right…Naruto." *Huh its…its* "Sssaasuke!" I shouted "Watch out Sasuke!" "Katon Dragon Fire Missile Jutsu!!" he shouted. Then all of the sudden a dragon with flame all over its body hit the tornado and consumed the wind! "Whoa!" I shouted. Shido dodged it! "It looks like your comrades are hiding in the bushes and hiding Man tied on a rope," said Sasuke. I bet Sasuke used his Sharingan to look around. "Naruto you know what to do!" shouted Sasuke. "That devil eye of his, Uchiha," whispered Shido "What the……hmm so you got the Man huh," said Shido. "Impressive to use Kage Bunshin when your friend Sasuke did the Dragon missile, Naruto, while my comrades in the bush was busy watching the dragon missile, you killed them instantly," said Shido "And Sasuke, while Naruto killed them all, you saved the Man, so the Kage Bunshin Sasuke shouted "Naruto you know what to do," that's how you distracted me so I wont notice you in the bush right?" Me and Sasuke came out of the bush and the clones disappeared. "Right, you were correct," said Sasuke. "Looks like I'm out numbered by 4 to 1 huh," said Shido. *Huh what does he mean?*

Chapter 3

"What are you talking about Shido there's only 2 to 1," I said. "You idiot you cant even detect that Kakashi and Sakura are hiding in the bush, stupid shit," said Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura came out of the bush near a house. "Goodbeye," said Shido, "I'll come back and get the Man you stolen from me." So Shido left. "Wait come back here you bastard!!!" I shouted. "No point Naruto he left already," said Kakashi. "And of course, we have to talk to this guy that's Sasuke is holding." "Hey Kakashi sensei who this guy?" I asked. Kakashi had a angry look on his face. "His name is Man, Naruto," said Kakashi. "And where have you both been while Sasuke and me was fighting a Grass nin, huh!" "Oh Naruto, we were fighting Grass nins too." said Sakura. I wonder why Grass ninjas are attacked us. "Kakashi sensei why are the Grass ninjas attaking?" Kakashi looked at me. "Well Naruto, lets see um…you see those Grass nins are Missing nins, that means they left their village in secret," said Kakashi. So all of us went to a hotel and unleashed the Man. "Ohhh…thank you for saving me," said the Man. "Hey Kakashi who is he," Sasuke asked. "His name is the Man or also called Tensen," answered Kakashi. "Yes you are correct Leaf nins," said Tensen. "I called the Leaf ninjas to help me escape the Grass nins, I was forced to work for them for years and my job was to get info about other villages," Kakashi didn't buy his story, well part of it. "Was it that you were force or wanted something," said Kakasi. Tensen looked guilty and ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth, you see I need to get a jewel from the cave of Toko before the Grass nins gets there." "If you want us to help you, you need to tell us everything." said Kakashi. Me, Sakura, and Sasuke wondered what was the jewel. "Kakashi, what is the jewel," said Sasuke. "Well…I'll explain to make up my apology, you see the jewel is called the sacred jewel and has powers grant wishes," said Tensen. "But why do you need the sacred jewel for," I asked. "Well…um…you see Naruto, I was an INFONIN backed then, which meant that I was a ninja that most country wanted," said Tensen. "What's an INFONIN?" I asked.

Chapter 4

"Here we go again when sleeping during class, an INFONIN is a ninja that carries important secrets from other countries," said Sakura. "Stupid loser," said Sasuke. "HEY WHAT DID SAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!" I screamed. "Naruto be quiet," said Kakashi. "Hey Tensen you still haven't answered my question, why do you need the jewel?" I asked. "Okay I will tell you everything," said Tensen. "I need the jewel because I need to cure my daughter from a disease, I haven't seen her for 15 years because I was ashamed," *I wonder what was he ashamed of* "I was ashamed because I caused disease to her when she was born." What was he talking about? "What do you mean?" asked Kakashi. Tensen looked really sad. "One day the Grass nins found me and wanted me because I was a INFONIN," said Tensen. "Of course I refused and said that they had my baby and gave her a toxic sulfide so she only has 15 years, so that's in 2 days until I can cure her,…that's why I joined and to get the jewel." "Then why did you join the Grass nins huh!" asked Naruto. "How can they help you find the cure." "The jewel is near the Grass nins village and the only ninjas that knows the password to unlock the tomb," said Tensen. "But they don't know how to unlock the jewel and I know how to unlock it, remember I was once an INFONIN." "Then lets get going and get that jewel!" I shouted. "Okay!" all of us said. All of us went out of the hotel and I wondered. "Hey Tensen I have a question, how come when we came here no one was there, huh" I asked. "That's because everybody here near the Grass Village, knows them and too scared to face them" answered Tensen. So we were headed for the Grass Village. We all left Tyoishimina and headed to the nearest town to rest. " Hey come on when are we there, huh," I whined. "We're going to the town, Yumenimade to rest," Kakashi answered. "How long though Kakashi sensei," Sakura asked. "About 1 more hour until we are there," Kakashi answered. "Hey what drag, it's already past noon," whined Sasuke. WHHEWW! Sasuke got out his kunai! "Hey Sasuke what's wrong!" I shouted "SSHHHHH, Naruto!" whispered Kakashi. *There was someone definitely around here*

Chapter 5

Okay here's the deal we are in the middle of the forest and someone is about to attack us. Then Shido came out and someone else too. "Hmph…Kakashi, please leave this to me and you keep on going," said Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment. "All right," said Kakashi. *Hey no fair Sasuke!* "I'm staying too Kakashi!" I shouted. Kakashi nodded and left with Sakura and Tensen. Shido and the other guy chased after Kakashi but me and Sasuke blocked them. "Hey where do you think you're going, huh?" I said. "Can't handle 2 kids?" Sasuke insulted. "Hmph!" shouted Shido "Meet my friend Karu." "Naruto I'll take Shido and you take Karu!" said Sasuke. *No, I'm gonna take Shido!* "Sasuke…I'm taking on Shido" I said. "Hmph…fine" Sasuke said. Karu went the opposite direction to Shido and Sasuke followed him. "Hey, I'm the one who's fighting you, do you remember last time huh brat!" He shouted. "Shut the fuck up bastard!" I screamed. "KageBunshin no Jutsu!"

"That wont work!" Shido said. I smiled. "Behind you bastard!" Shido looked behind. "Oh no!" said Shido. "*When that brat was talking to his teammate, he was hiding a KageBunshin in the trees!*" My KageBunshin got Shido on the back and that was my chance! "U-ZA-MA-KI-NARUTO RENDEN!" I shouted. Shido went flying to the ground when my clones hit him! *Now, let's try another hit!* "Taju KageBunshin no Jutsu!" I shouted. Making 1900 clones plus me, I'm gonna hit him with everything I got! "Naruto! 2000 combo hit!" I shouted. "Yes I hit him!" Shido was laying on the floor! "Ohh yeah I hi…what that Shido did the ink clone jutsu!" I shouted. "But when did he!" "I did it when you try to attack me the first time, Naruto!" Shido whispered. He was right behind me and I turned to him. "SHIT!!" I shouted "You… you BASTARD!" "Hmph!" he grunted. I smiled. "What's that smirk on your face!" he shouted. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HEEEEEEEEEEE!" I laughed. "What's so funny you little brat, what's so FUNNY!" Shido shouted "I'm growing inpatient, what's that smirk on your face brat!" I continued on laughing. "I'm heee, laughing haaa because your going to be beaten by a kid right now!" I shouted.

Chapter 6

Shido looked angry. "Ha, you're going to beat me!" he laughed "No way!" I pointed up, than Shido looked up. "What!" he shouted. 3 clones were coming down from the air with a kunai! Shido instantly beat 2 of my clones. "Ha! Kid you have to do better than that!" "oh yeah, behind you" I said. RASENGAN!!!!!


End file.
